


Blame it on the rain

by Redstar34



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Domlene, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstar34/pseuds/Redstar34
Summary: Darlene wants to fix everything with Dom but Dom isn’t ready for that just yet. Elliot just wants his sister to be okay. He feels he owes her this.
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> She sighed her mind taking her back to a person who was exactly like that. Well before she got a hold of her and ruined that simple part of her. Her hand shook as she closed her eyes recalling their last and final conversation. It was right after Elliot had been released from the hospital. She had called her. It was one of the worst panic attacks of her life. Until the other line was picked up....

The rain is pounding on the window, coming through a crack in the trim. She runs her finger over it as she takes a drag of the cigarette. She’s lonely. Fucking lonely. She was happy to have her brother back but suddenly she felt even further away from him. Now that all the craziness was over and she was out of everyone’s scope she felt nothing but alone. She knew she’d have to get a job eventually and start a life. What did that life even look like though? It wasn’t going to be normal. She wasn’t going to make coffee at 8:15 everyone morning. Lay out her clothes for work every night. Know where her keys even were. It wasnt her. She wasn’t one for times and schedules. She was a hot mess. She didn’t expect that to change for any kind of reason.  
She sighed her mind taking her back to a person who was exactly like that. Well before she got a hold of her and ruined that simple part of her. Her hand shook as she closed her eyes recalling their last and final conversation. It was right after Elliot had been released from the hospital. She had called her. It was one of the worst panic attacks of her life. Until the other line was picked up....

“Hello.”  
Darlene shuddered hearing her voice. Why did she have this hold on her. One like no other person ever had.  
“Darlene?” 

“Yep- hey.” She sighed bitting her lip hard. “Um shit- how are you?” Darlene had smacked her forehead. She was fumbling over her words. This conversation was too important for her anxiety to take over for her right now.  
“Fine. Just getting my mind together.” Dom sighed. “How is New York?”  
Darlene clenched her eyes. Was that a dig? Probably. Dammit.  
“Elliot is out of the hospital so I’m just staying with him.”  
When are you coming back? Will we meet up? Will you tell me? Are you ever going to see me again?  
“That’s good news. Did you have something you wanted to talk about?” Dom asked as the silence became too much.  
“I was hoping we could stay in touch. Is that something you’re cool with?” Darlene asked expecting a neutral answer. Maybe even a blow off.  
Dom takes a deep breath before answering.  
“Darlene.” Another breath.  
Darlene shuts her eyes tight. No....  
“I think it’s for the best right now if we cease communication. For the time being. I’ve got a lot to unpack mentally and emotionally and I- it’s just for the best.”  
Tears roll down Darlene’s cheeks. She needs to come up with some witty reply and fast. She can’t let Dom know what an absolute fatal blow that was. She goes to speak and doesn’t trust her voice. She clears her throat instead. She can hear Dom’s quivering breaths. Maybe this is killing her too. Maybe.  
“I gotta go.” Darlene says weakly.  
“That’s all.” Dom questions almost in a whisper.  
“You want to ‘cease communication’ Dom. I want to give you what you want.” Darlene scoffed as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. “I have no fight. I’ve fucked up everything.”  
“Darlene-“  
“Bye Dom.” 

Dom held the phone out. Was Darlene serious? She fucking hung up on her? She clenched her jaw as she tossed the phone on the bed. She ran her hands through her hair aggressively. Why did she always end up feeling shitty when it came to her? She knew what she had done was harsh. Was it so wrong for her to need to heal from the past months? It didn’t mean she didn’t have feeling for Darlene. God of course she did. But she couldn’t tell her that. She needed to let her be free. Not just hang around waiting for her to call here and there. She sat on the edge of the bed scrolling through her phone.  
“Well now what?” She asked aloud throwing herself back onto the bed. 

3 weeks later... 

“You’re not eating.” Elliot observed as he reached over to Darlene’s plate taking a French fry.  
Darlene looked up from her plate and at her brother. At least he seemed to be doing better.  
“I’m just not feeling it right now.”  
“Feeling what?” He asked taking a bite of his food.  
“Life.” She muttered staring out the window as she pushed her plate towards him.  
He sighed looking at her thoughtfully. “Have you heard from Dom?” He asked gauging her reaction.  
She twitched and looked down before answering.  
“Nah. That’s shits probably over though.” She replied with a shrug sipping her water.  
Her throat was so hot and she was feeling overwhelmed by Elliots stare.  
“I heard you a couple weeks ago.” He said shyly looking down at his own plate pushing it towards his sisters.  
Darlene looked at him swallowing hard. She and Elliot shared an apartment. They had both lost pretty much everyone they loved and cared about besides one another. She enjoyed his presence. She wasn’t one for being alone.  
“What did you hear exactly?” She asked folding her arms defensively.  
He bit his lips looking around a bit. He knew talking about this with Darlene was going to be hard. She was his little sister but in a lot of ways she seemed so much older than him.  
“I just heard you scream throw something and cry.” She rolled her eyes trying to down play it. “For a long time.”  
“Jesus. How long were you listening creep?” She asked with a forced smile kicking his shoe under the table.  
“Was it about her?” He asked still determined to help get through to her.  
There was no point in lying to him Darlene figured. Who else would she be so upset about. She picked up a toothpick placing it between her lips before making eye contact with him flicking it between her fingers.  
“She wants to ‘cease communication’ with me.” She says sullenly. Saying it out loud makes it that much worse. “I can’t blame her. All i bring is bullshit into her life. She doesn’t want chaos. Mom always said i was trouble remember?”  
“Fuck what Mom said Darlene.” Elliot says playing with the salt shaker.  
Darlene smirks. “Yeah well. She wasn’t totally wrong on that one.”  
Elliot rolled his eyes before grabbing her hand. “She’ll come around. I’ve seen the way she looks at you. Just give her time.” He finishes with a little squeeze and a smile.  
“When did you become so good at this whole brother thing?” Darlene asks with a smile as they slide out of the booths.  
“Took a really great sister. Even though she’s a pain in the ass.” He said. “Race you home!”  
Darlene let out a boisterous laugh as they ran out of the restaurant nearly taking out a bus boy in the process. 

The buzzing was pretty persistent. Dom shook her head pulling pillow over her face.  
“Oh my fucking-“ she threw the pillow jumping out of bed. She pressed the buzzer and whipped the door open waiting for whoever the hell just woke her up.  
She furrowed her brows when she saw a black buzz cut with black jeans and a red hoodie, this time.  
“Elliot?” She asked confused.  
She realized she was only wearing a basically see through shirt and short shorts. “Um- give me 2 minutes.” She said as she went back in and slammed the door leaning back against it letting out a deep breath.  
“Fuck.”  
She went over to the cleanest pile of clothes and grabbed a hoodie and some sweat pants. She threw them on and looked around her apartment. It needed some..... TLC. She shrugged as she gripped the door handle before pulling it open.  
“Come in.”  
Elliot gave her a small smile before walking inside taking a small look around. Maybe his sister and Dom had more in common than he knew.  
“So what’s up?” Dom asked sitting at her table.  
“May I?” Elliot asked grabbing a chair.  
“Please.” She replied pushing it out with her foot.  
“I don’t mean to intrude.” He says as he sits across from her. “It’s about Darlene. I’m sure you already know that.”  
Dom nodded as she picked at her sweater sleeve. She had been back for 2 days and was still trying to adjust to the time change. In all honesty though she just wasn’t ready to face her former one night lover. She had left things pretty cold and true to her word and probably her stubborn nature; Darlene had been radio silent.  
“Elliot- what we all went through.” Dom dropped her head. “It was hard.” She scoffed feeling like she didn’t know how to explain this.  
“I get it Dom.” Elliot replied. “I’m not here to give you shit. I just wanted to talk to you about my sister.” He adjusted in the seat as she nodded. “She isn’t eating and all she does is sleep. She’s up at odd hours and when she isn’t home i have no idea where she goes. I know you care about her. Could you reach out to her?”  
Dom bit her lip as she looked at Elliot. He did seem different. More... human. He also looked a bit defeated. She was certain he did all he felt he could to reach Darlene. It’s not like she ever made it easy. She locked eyes with Elliot.  
“Give me 30 minutes.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Darlene. Darlene open the door.” Elliot asked as he tried to turn the door knob.   
“Leave me alone.” A small voice replies from the other side.   
Elliot raises his eyebrows at Dom before holding out his hand rolling his eyes. Dom takes a breath and places her hand on the door. A thousand emotions take over. She’s not ready for this. But she cares. She can’t deny that. At her core she is a fixer and she can’t leave Darlene here broken. Even if a minor fix is all she can offer right now.   
“Darlene.” She says gently.   
Suddenly the knob turns and the door is opened a small crack. Darlene leans her head against the side of it. Her eyes are red and have black bags under them. Her hair is a mess and her hands are tucked into her sweatshirt sleeves. 

Darlene takes in the sight of Dom standing before her. She smells so good. She looks so beautifully rested. She was wearing her blue coat with a button up denim shirt underneath the collar poking out of her coat. Her hair beautiful as ever cascading over her shoulders. What the fuck was she thinking? Dom deserved better at least now they both knew it.   
“I don’t know what I’m supposed to say.” Darlene mutters defeated.   
“Can we talk?” Dom asks as she reaches between the crack of the door pinching Darlene’s sweatshirt sleeve between her fingers. “In your room?”   
Darlene walked back into the room and Dom followed closing the door behind her. Elliot had walked off not too long ago. Darlene walked over to the window opening it a bit as she took a cigarette out of the pack her hands shaking. She dropped the lighter and accidentally kicked it as she tried to retrieve it.   
“Fuck!” She shouted tossing the cigarette at the window sill. She balled up her hair in her hands stomping her foot.   
Dom sat on the edge of her unmade bed watching her. She gave her a small smile as she looked up at her finally. Dom patted the spot on the bed beside her. Darlene huffed as she dropped her hands to her sides and trudged over the short distance.   
“Are you going to sit or loom over me like you’re in the craft?” Dom asked getting frustrated.   
Darlene sat as she ran her hands over her thighs roughly. Dom reached over grabbing her hands.   
“Darlene. What’s going on? Elliot says you’re not eating?”   
“Oh my god. Did he go to you?” Darlene asked embarrassed. She was going to kill him.   
“He cares about you. And so do I.”   
Darlene rolled her eyes. “But you didn’t even want to talk to me. Like I had no idea you were back.”   
“I’ve only been back for 2 days and I’ve been sleeping through a lot of it.” Dom rationalizes.   
“You can’t even look at me.” Darlene says as she stands. “You didn’t have to come just because Elliot asked you to. You could have just had him relay the message that you don’t really want to fucking see me.” She crosses her arms trying to look big. It’s useless she feels minuscule. “Jesus Dom.” She says exasperated. She moves around the room frantically. “How the fuck am i supposed to ever get over you if you are going to show up here?”   
Dom’s eyes shoot up and lock on Darlene as she paced the room. Get over her? Maybe Darlene had taken their relationship- or whatever you could call it more seriously than she thought. She tucked her hair behind her ear. She really had to choose her words carefully. She could see her spiraling.   
“Darlene. Don’t you think i would have texted you or maybe called you if i didn’t want to see you?” Dom asked as she reached out grabbing her shirt sleeve once again. She pulled her closer. “Can we talk now?”   
“Dom.” Darlene sniffled as she looked down at her. “You will never let go of what i did to you and what happened between us.”   
“Oh really? Cause if i remember correctly I got on that flight. I got on that flight in hopes i was running away with you.” Dom was getting frustrated and slightly angry at Darlene at this point. She stood up getting in her face. “You think i can’t let go still? You can’t even leave this room. Don’t throw stones.”   
“Wow i am so glad you fucking came here. I feel so much better now.” Darlene said pulling her arm away from her.   
“You know what this isn’t working for either of us.” Dom said as she walked past her.   
Darlene reached out pulling her back. Dom spun around ready to fight again when Darlene locked eyes with her.   
“Please don’t-“ Darlene said then stopped.   
Dom sighed exhausted. Exhausted of Darlene and this conversation. She couldn’t deny the heat between them as Darlene’s Fingers gripped hers.   
“Don’t what Darlene ?” Dom asked looking at her fingers.   
Remembering her fingers. How they felt running down her back. Her thighs. And God when they dipped in and filled her.   
“Leave.” 

Darlene rolled over in the bed the moonlight barely peaking through the blinds. She was a little cold and sat up realizing she’d never actually gotten into the bed at all. She ran her hand over the covers feeling for her phone when she felt soft hair under her fingers. She stopped like a deer in headlights when she heard a soft moan and felt the bed move gently.   
Dom had stayed. She had asked her to lay with her and she remembered falling asleep. Their talking was only causing more pain but she couldn’t bare to watch her go. She couldn’t take the loneliness anymore. She laid back down on her side careful not to wake Dom. She must have still been jet lagged. Or maybe she was sleeping like normal for once. She reached out tentatively as she ran her hand through her hair brushing it behind her ear. She was so beautiful. Darlene remembered their first interaction. She had found her attractive even then. She was more attractive now. Her personality. Her mentality. It had all made her so much more appealing.   
Dom’s eyes fluttered as she began to stir. Darlene looked at her afraid of what was going to happen next. Was she going to totally regret even coming here? Fuck she didn’t want her to leave. Like ever.   
“Hey.” Darlene said. “Do you have somewhere you need to be tonight?”   
Dom stretched her arms above her head before bringing them back down.   
“Nope. Some things improved during my trip. Social game though? Still just as bad.”   
Darlene watched her crack a small smile as she sat up more leaning her head on her hand propped up on her elbow.   
“I find your social skills endearing Dom.” She said. “Like when i tried to take off your bra and you tried to talk me through it like a YouTube instructional video.”   
Fuck.   
Darlene closed her eyes at the stupidity of what she just said. Too soon. Shouldn’t have mentioned that. God it was such a fucking great night though. Well until-   
“It’s okay Darlene.” Dom said as she could see her spiraling once again. “It was pretty funny in an embarrassing kind of loser way.”   
“You’re no loser Dom.”   
Dom smiled as she reached over tucking Darlene’s hair behind her ear.   
“I can stay if that’s what you’re getting at.” Dom said.   
“Want to get in the bed?” She asked as she wiggled her eye brows.   
Dom laughed getting up. She wagged her finger at Darlene as she pulled back the blankets.   
“No funny business.”   
Darlene laughed. “Hang on.” She said before Dom could get in.   
Dom watched as she pattered across the room rummaging through her dresser drawers. She left them open as she trudged back over to Dom. She was adorable. Fuck- Dom didn’t want to be thinking about that. How cute it was when her nose crinkled up when she smiled. How shy she came off when she thought she was being cold. Dom took the clothes out of her hands. It was a pair of shorts and a t shirt. She held up the t shirt and rolled her eyes at darlene.   
Darlene smirked. “Put it on Girl Scout.”  
“This probably would have only fit me when i was a Girl Scout.”   
Darlene raised her eyebrows. “Harmless fun Dom.”   
Dom stuck her tongue out at her as she unbuttoned her jeans. Dom noticed her staring and plays along. To be honest it’s turning her on. She slides her jeans down slowly watching Darlene’s reaction.   
Darlenes breath caught in her throat. Fuck. The cut of her hips. The way her panties clung to her. Her smooth fucking gorgeous legs. Her heart pounds as she watches Dom pull the shorts up. Shimming into them. She remembers sliding them off. The smell of her. God the taste. Darlene sits down on the bed as she watches Dom move her fingers to the first button on her shirt. Dom clears her throat and Darlene looks up frantically. They lock eyes. Busted.   
“Fuck. I’m sorry.” Darlene says.   
“Don’t be.” Dom replies feeling a surge of courage.   
Dom watches as Darlene licks her lips. No, she’s not ready to go there with her but, light teasing never hurt. And she liked the way Darlene was looking at her. It reminded her of that night together when she was going down on her. She looked up with her wide eyes and Dom almost came right then. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt following Darlene’s eyes and they followed her hands.   
She hoped she was thinking about their night together. Hoped she thought about it as much as she had. She let the shirt fall of her shoulders and to the ground. Darlene stared at the shirt before her eyes slowly looked back up at Dom.   
Dom locked eyes with her as she reached behind her back unlatching her bra. She turned around letting it fall to the floor her back to Darlene as she laughed when Darlene grumbled. She pulled on the less than fitting shirt as she turned back to face Darlene.   
She walked to the bed leaning down to Darlene’s ear.   
“Harmless fun, Darlene.”   
Darlene swallowed hard. “Dom.” She whispered.   
Her hands trembled as she held back from touching her. She was out of her mind with desire. She had never been told no. Never had to hold back. She was certain if Dom was a guy- any guy they’d have fucked the minute she unbuttoned her pants. She felt herself begin to sweat at her brow. What was wrong with her. Fuck, what had Dom done to her?  
Dom got in the bed waiting for Darlene to join her. She was on her phone typing something in.   
“Hey whats your address?” Dom asked looking up at her.   
“Uh what-“ Darlene asks her hands still trembling as she played with the sheet.   
“I’m ordering us food. I’m not staying if you don’t eat so pizza and wings it’ll be.” Dom replied.   
Darlene cracked a smile. Dom was perfect. She was everything she ever really needed in another person. But where would they go from here? Friend zone is not somewhere Darlene was willing to settle in.   
“Darlene? Hello?” Dom asked waving her hand in front of her face. “Get in this bed and give me a damn address.”


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about a week since Darlene and Dom had seen each other. Dom was allowed to see her family again and had been staying with her mom for a couple days. Darlene was happy enough with their communication. It wasn’t a large amount but enough for now.   
‘Drinks later?’Darlene texted as she placed her phone back into her pocket. She took out a cigarette and lit it as her phone buzzed.   
She smiled as she opened the message and then frowned.   
‘I wish. My mom has me going to a dinner party tonight. Another set up- this time with a woman she met at the nail salon today.’   
Was she fucking kidding?! Why wouldn’t she have said no. She was impossible. Darlene took a long drag of her cigarette. Fuck. She had to play it cool. It was only a week ago that she was a hobbit in her bedroom. That was not a good look for someone she was dying to well- fuck again. But more than that someone she just really wanted to be with. She was a goddess to her. Her phone buzzed again and she opened the new message.   
‘Darlene... it’s just something i have to get through.’   
‘Dude it’s cool.’ Darlene sent. Ugh.   
‘Ohhh back to this again? I thought we were beyond ‘dude’ territory.’   
‘Hit me up next time you’re free babe.’ Darlene replied with a smirk.   
‘That’s better ;)’ 

“Dominique! Get over here!” Trudy called from the front door.   
“Oh my god.” Dom muttered.   
Her brother laughed and sang to her “Matchmaker matchmaker make me a match!”   
Dom punched his shoulder as she got off the couch. She sighed turning the corner and heading to the door. She smoothed her hand down the front of her shirt. She turned her fake smile on looking straight ahead. At least this one was pretty this time. Similar body type as Darlene. Darlene. She couldn’t think of her right now.   
“Dominque this is Julie. Julie, Dominique.” Trudy brought their hands together as the oven timer started going off. “Oh that’s me!” She said excitedly and took off.   
“It’s Dom.” Dom said with a laugh.   
“Jules.” Jules replied as she gripped Dom’s hand.   
Dom lead her to the living room as she introduced her to her brothers and the rest of the family. They sat together on the couch. The night was going by pretty uneventful family was beginning to leave and pretty soon it was already past midnight.   
“Do you wanna talk- somewhere?” Jules asked.   
Dom gave her a soft smile. “I still have a room here. Come on.”   
Dom brought her upstairs to her old room and shut the door. Her mind brought her to the darkest place she had ever been in. Depressed and living with her mom. The dark army always plaguing her mind. She sat next to Jules on her bed.   
“So your mom says you’re single but i don’t know if i buy it.” Jules said running her hand over Dom’s thigh.   
Dom laughed nervously. “Oh no it’s true.” She said biting her lip. It was but she felt guilty right now. She didn’t owe Darlene anything but she also couldn’t get her off her mind.   
“But....” Jules trailed off.   
Dom sighed. She couldn’t have this conversation with a stranger. Darlene meant to much to her for her to be able to put it into words.   
“Um- there is someone but we- we sometimes bring out the worst in each other. We went through some heavy shit and i don’t know....”   
Jules nodded with a smile. “I get it. Lesbians. We’re all the same.”   
If only it were as simple as that.   
“Hey listen i get it. I know your mom probably made you do this. I can take off.” Jules stood and dom stood with her standing across from her.   
“You’re beautiful. Really. So don’t wait too long for her. “   
Jules winked as she leaned in kissing her cheek. She lingered for a bit and Dom felt her breath catch. Brown eyes locked on her own. No they were supposed to be blue. Her arms confident. Too confident as she put them on Dom’s hips. Her lips too thin. Fuck.   
Jules leaned in kissing her as Dom gave in. Darlene’s lips were fuller. Softer. They felt like home. Jules pulled her closer as her tongue slipped past Dom’s lips. She began walking them back towards the bed.   
Suddenly Dom was in her apartment. John Prine in the background. The night that all the shit went to shit. Darlene stripping in front of her as she awaited her on the bed. The bed. Shit. As her back hit the mattress she sat up pushing Jules off.   
“I can’t.” She whispered. “I’m sorry.” 

Darlene rolled over in her sleep her eyes opening slightly at the annoying sound of her phone buzzing. She couldn’t find the fucking thing anywhere. She looked at the window and it was pitch dark outside. Had Elliot left ? Maybe locked himself out? The buzzing stopped suddenly. Darlene closed her eyes and it picked up again.   
“The fuck?!” She shouted.   
Finally she found the phone under her pillow. She read it.   
Dom.  
Dom?   
“Dom?” She answered her heart slamming against her chest.   
“Can i come in?” She heard a faint whisper.   
“What?” Darlene asked. “What time is it?”   
“It’s 3- please.” Dom replied.   
Darlene was confused and half asleep as she got out of her bed. She opened her bedroom door and quietly made her way to the front door. She ended the call when she got there and slowly opened the door.   
Blue eyes met grey and Dom felt whole again. She was home. Literally and figuratively. Dom had a weird feeling that maybe they were up to the same thing tonight. Trying to forget the other. But here she was in bed sleeping. She hadn’t gone out and gotten drunk and she was alone. For some reason that brought her a sense of peace.   
“Are you okay?” Darlene asked quietly as she grabbed her hand pulling her in. “Did it go that badly?”   
She remembered. Duh of course she did.   
“I don’t want to talk.” Dom replied her heart pounding she wet her lips.   
“About that?” Darlene questioned, half asleep and ready to go back to bed.   
“About anything.”   
Dom reaches her hands up pulling Darlene into a long awaited kiss. It was heavenly. Her lips felt so right. Perfect size perfect taste. Her timid arms coming to Dom’s waist pulling her closer. Her body vibrating off of hers. Dom ran her hands through her hair pulling her closer. She let go pulling her jacket off and letting it drop to the floor.   
“Is this okay?” She asked out of breath.   
Darlene leaned in kissing her again and grabbed Dom’s hand dragging her To her room. Dom shut the door behind her as Darlene jumped on the bed kneeling on the edge. She pulled Dom to her by her belt loop. She quickly went to work unbuttoning her jeans as Dom ran her hand under her chin bringing her face to hers and giving her a searing long kiss.   
“Fuck Dom.” Darlene moaned out.   
Her kisses were different tonight. Hard and confident. Darlene felt Dom’s tongue slip past her lips and she was done for. It felt so good to have her like this again. She hoped she wasn’t dreaming.   
Darlene pushed Dom’s pants down to her ankles and shoved her shirt up. Dom took the hint and took her shirt off letting it fall to the floor. Her panties were next to go as Darlene shoved them down too. She slid on the floor between Dom’s legs her face lined up perfect to her wet folds. She grabbed Dom’s leg pulling it over her shoulder.   
“Darlene.” Dom moaned out.   
Darlene ran her hand over Dom’s ass before resting it on her lower back. She pulled her into her mouth harder. She sucked her clit her chin hitting her folds her wetness dripping down her chin. Darlene loved her taste. Fuck she was made for her. Dom was grinding herself against Darlene’s mouth. Her fingers tangled in her hair as she looked down at her. Darlene looked up and locked eyes with her. She could get absolutely lost in there. Her eyes shut tightly as Darlene picked up the pace her tongue lapping fiercely against her clit.   
“I’m gonna- Darlene- fuck.”   
Dom began to shutter her orgasm hitting her. God her mind exploded. Darlene was fucking amazing. She’d never felt like this before in her life. This was beyond sex. This was outer worldly. When her orgasm subsided she let herself fall to her knees.   
Now face to face with Darlene she saw the lust in her eyes. They were clouded over. God she was so fucking sexy. No wonder she couldn’t get her out of her head. She leaned in tasting herself on Darlene’s perfect lips. Darlene kisses her back pushing her back to the floor. She straddled her and Dom laughed as she grabbed the hem of Darlene’s shirt pulling it over her head and throwing it. Darlene pushed her pajama pants down and Dom reached behind her own back unhooking her bra. Darlene grabbed it throwing it behind her. Dom could feel Darlene’s wetness pressed against her abdomen. Fuck it felt so good. Dom sat up kissing her.   
Darlene felt Dom’s tongue slide into her mouth and she played with it with her own. She broke apart every now and again smiling at Dom. Dom bucked up her hips moving Darlene’s clit against her. She winced as she held Dom’s face in her hands.   
“Bad date Dom?”   
Dom places her finger tips on Darlene’s lips running them down her neck all the way to her opening. She leaned to her ear while slipping two fingers inside her.   
“The worst.” She replied biting her ear lobe.   
“Fuck...” Darlene breathed out.   
Dom sat up as Darlene wrapped her arms around her neck pressing her lips to her neck as she rode her fingers. She gripped her tightly her breasts pushed against Dom’s. She ran her hand down her back her nails scrapping down her sweat covered skin.   
“God. I want you to cum Darlene.” She moaned out as she turned her head her lips brushing against Darlene’s temple. Darlene moaned her eyes rolling back in her head at Dom’s words.   
“Come on baby.”   
Darlene rode her hard her thighs slapping against Dom’s skin. Her mind was on another level. All she could focus on was Dom’s smell, her skin against hers, the sounds of her deep breaths. Their bodies moved together so fluidly. Perfect fit. Dom bucked her hips up harder pushing her fingers deeper inside Darlene her thumb flicking her clit. And that was it.   
“Fuck!” Darlene screamed grinding faster against Dom’s fingers as her orgasm came over her. “Oh my god.” Darlene slowed down still shuddering against her fingers.   
Dom went to move them and felt Darlene clench.   
“Not yet. Please.” She begged softly.   
Dom smiled as she stilled her hand and held onto Darlene with her other. Darlene slowly pulled back from Dom’s neck. She locked eyes with hers as she leaned in close. She lightly ran her lips over Dom’s.   
“I’m glad you came.” She whispered against them.   
“Me too.” Dom replied kissing her lips softly.   
“Let’s stop fucking this up.” Darlene said her voice breaking.   
Dom slowly pulled away from Darlene as she stood. She grabbed her hand pulling her up to stand. She kissed her again as she led her to the bed. They both collapsed on it and got under the covers. They laid down facing each other and Dom brushed Darlene’s hair out of her face. Dom smiled as Darlene’s eyes slowly closed her body fully relaxing.   
“Good night Darlene.” She whispered.   
“Stay.” She whispered back.   
Dom pulled her closer kissing her forehead. What was she actually getting herself into ? Right now she couldn’t care less about that. She was right where she wanted to be since their first night together.


End file.
